


The Gatekeeper

by John_Hawkens



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Based for an Alternative Ending to Movie, Based of Red vs Green Movie, Based off written fic by my Submission partner!, But love Lupin much, Eldritch / Horror re-imagining of the plot, Him spook, Jigen is the Ultimate Gatekeeper for who really gets to be Lupin, Lupin Big Bang 2020 Submission, Maybe sort of accurate XD?, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Hawkens/pseuds/John_Hawkens
Summary: Yasuo thought that he had won the title of Lupin at the end of a very strange and very insane journey. He had impressed Fujiko, beaten his predecessor, and climbed into the Fiat beside his brand new, now lifelong partner.So why did something feel so ... /off/?Why did an aching dread yawn across the spaces between his ribs?And where was his ring?
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Lupin III Big Bang 2020





	The Gatekeeper

**Author's Note:**

> For the Lupin Big Bang 2020 Collection!
> 
> Will link to my partner's wonderfully written piece as soon as everything is up and running!


End file.
